Series 3
The third season aired between 1991 and 1992. There were twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and by George Carlin in the US. Episodes # A Scarf for Percy - Percy wants to wear a scarf, but changes his mind after an accident with a trolley. # Percy's Promise - Percy makes a promise to Thomas, and despite a terrible storm manages to get Annie, Clarabel, and the Sunday school home safely. # Time for Trouble - James takes over Gordon's work, but is humbled after having to push Toby to the Works. # Gordon and the Famous Visitor - Gordon is jealous of a visitor's high-speed record, and loses his dome trying to be as good. # Donald's Duck - Duck gets cross at Donald and plays a trick on him. # Thomas gets Bumped - Thomas is scared Bertie will take over his passenger traffic after he is sent to the yard. # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Thomas gets even with Percy's ghostly prank with the help of a paper Chinese dragon. # Diesel Does it Again - Diesel returns to cause trouble for Percy and Duck at the harbour. # Henry's Forest - Henry is upset when a forest is decimated in a storm, but Toby puts things right. # The Trouble with Mud - Gordon is given goods work after spraying James with mud, but ends up helping James up the hill. # No Joke for James - James tricks Gordon into giving him the Express, but soon regrets his trick. # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train/Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train - Thomas and Percy try to save their post trains from Harold. # Trust Thomas - Thomas promises to help mend Bertie's roads, but must help himself first after Gordon and James get him into bother. # Mavis - The new diesel, Mavis, proves to be arrogant and troublesome. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis redeems herself after Toby nearly "walks a tightrope" when his trucks push him onto an unsafe bridge. # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor help the vicar with a garden party, while Bertie runs into bother in the mud. # Buzz Buzz/James goes Buzz Buzz - James calls BoCo a "buzzbox", but becomes one himself after a beehive is broken by a porter. # All at Sea - Duck wishes to travel to the horizon, but after helping an injured workman he changes his mind. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben fall out over an incident with a turntable. # Tender Engines - Henry boasts he deserves an extra tender for his hard work, but Duck brings him down to earth again. # Work - Engine were Busy and Working # Escape - Douglas rescues a Great Western engine named Oliver from scrap. # Thomas Gets Busted! - Diesel framed Thomas for creating a Disastrous Jokes to the Trucks as a Revenage # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver is boastful, but a group of grumpy coal trucks teach him a lesson. # Toby takes a Fall - Toby ignores the Danger sign and BoCo's warning and falls into Ravine (to Smithereens) # Weasels Gang - Group of Greedy London routemaster double-decker buses stealing passangers and express and group of greedy lorries stealing Goods Train. # Bulgy - A rude bus attempts to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. # Heroes - Bill and Ben cause confusion at the harbour, but they're not to blame when there's a landslide at the quarry. # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - Percy and James have an adventure with a fruit train. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure/Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure - Thomas and Percy work together to give a snowed-down village a Merry Christmas. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole * Henrietta (does not speak) Characters introduced * Oliver * Mavis * Bulgy * Toad * City of Truro (does not speak; not named) * Flying Scotsman (tenders only cameo; not named) * Bulgy's friend (mentioned) Category:Television Series